My New Life
by Akuma Satan
Summary: This is a crossover between SM and Digimon... I know it's been forever since I've written but Chapter 3 is finally up!!!:D*chp.3 up*
1. Default Chapter

Title: My New Life  
  
By:Akuma Satan  
  
Rated:PG  
  
E-Mail:Starry191@aol.com  
  
Konnichi-wa minna-san!This is my first attempt to write a fan-fic.It's a crossover between Sailor Moon and Digimon! It's pretty good if I do say so myself,but don't take my word for it,read and enjoy!Hope you like!(Oh and also I like meatball head MUCH better than Odango Atama)  
  
~Disclamair~I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon...blah blah! You know the rest.Now read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi just came out the arcade and was heading to Rei's temple for a meeting."Oh  
  
no! I'm already ten minutes late.  
  
Rei's gonna kill me!" About half-way to Rei's it started to cloud up bad and got dark. "Oh I hope it doesn't start to storm."  
  
It started storming not making Usagi's day any better.'Just my luck' she thought.A bolt of lightning struck and it thundered,  
  
loud.AAHHHHH!! She started running and could barely see a thing. Then she ran smack into someone. She fell down.  
  
WAAHHHHH!!! "There's no reason to cry meatball head,"Mamoru mocked.Her day just got worse."Oh SHUTUP!"she  
  
yelled. Sometimes he could be a total jerk on the worst days.He started chuckling."Just what's so funny you  
  
jerk!"she practically yelled.*sniffle* "Just move please,its storming really bad and I'm late for Rei's and in NO mood  
  
to argue." He just stood there with an annoyingly amused expression on his face.  
  
"I said MOVE you @$$hole!" she  
  
yelled rather loudly. "Is that any way to talk to your elders? I'm shocked in you." Her face showed rage. He  
  
just stood there and started laughing. Then a loud BOOM was heard and books went flying, one of them bonking  
  
him on the head, knocking him out! "Ohmygod! Mamoru, are you ok?" No answer.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Mamoru, can you hear me?" There wasn't even a stir. "I can't believe I'm staying here for this jerk to make sure  
  
he's okay' she thought. I know Rei's going to start *itching cause I'm super late. Maybe if I kissed him he  
  
would wake up. WHAT am I thinking?! I would never do that, would I? 'Of course you would. You like him.'  
  
Well, I guess I'll try and see what happens. 'Pucker up Mamoru...' *smooch!*  
  
"Mamoru, can you hear me?"  
  
"UHH!! Who gave YOU permission to kiss ME?!" Mamoru shouted, shocked. Secretly, he was glad, even though it  
  
was to wake him up. "Well excuuuse me for trying to help your sorry @$$. Like I wanted to kiss YOU."  
  
Usagi screamed, frustrated. Mamoru replied, "Oh, yeah, sure. Ya' know you want me," in a mocking tone.  
  
Usagi was petrified. "You jerk, you hentai!" she screamed rather loudly. "I would NEVER want you!"  
  
That was a lie. "Lower the decibels meatball head. You'll deafen someone one day!" She was steamed now.  
  
"I hate you, you stupid jerk." Then she stormed off, furious. She was headed towards the arcade, completely  
  
forgetting about the meeting. "I can't believe what I just did," he said to himself.  
  
Mamoru headed to the arcade.  
  
When he walked in, Usagi was sitting at the booth talking to Motoki. When he sat down a seat away from Usagi,  
  
she said," Excuse me onii-san, I'm going to go play the new Sailor V game." "Ok Usa, see ya later," he replied. She gave  
  
me a 'Humph' and went to the game. 'Oh why did I act like such a cold hearted jerk, why?' Motoki drew me away  
  
from my thoughts. "What's up with you and Usagi?" "Oh, well, I acted like a total jerk to her earlier. I feel so bad,"  
  
I replied. He said, "Oh now I see. It sounds like your hurt. Do you have a crush on Usa?!" I blurted, "NO!" Everyone  
  
stared at me like I was nuts. I didn't want him to find out, though. He obviously didn't buy it. "Oh don't give  
  
me that. I know you like her, so don't even deny it." "You caught me. I do like her; just don't go running your mouth  
  
to everyone." "You know I wouldn't do that old pal", Motoki replied. 'Yeah, sure' I thought to myself. "Well I'm outta  
  
here man." Well see ya' bro," Motoki replied. I thought she had to be at Rei's. "Hey meatball head I thought you had  
  
to be at Rei's." "I TOLD YOU TO ST......... Oh man I am so late, she is gonna KILL me. And it's all your fault you  
  
jerk." Then she rushed out and headed to Rei's. "I am sooooooooooo late*huff* *puff* I am like so dead and its all  
  
cause of that stupid jerk (who is handsome and I love*sigh*)..................................  
  
but he's still a JERK!!!*echo*"  
  
Then all of a sudden a bright light surrounded her and she fell through a dimension tunnel into a strange place.  
  
Sailor Pluto did this thinking it was best for Usagi because she knew Hers and Mamoru's love was not meant to  
  
be and there was another love awaiting for her. Pluto and her mother both agreed to it. It was the best for Usagi  
  
and even though her mother didn't quit want to accept the fact, she wanted the best for her daughter. Usagi's  
  
memories were not erased of everyone's in her dimension but everyone in her dimension don't remember her  
  
except for Pluto.  
  
***Usagis POV***  
  
"Where the hell am I?" What is this place and how the heck did I get here? *off in a distance you can hear people  
  
talking and laughing* 


	2. Chapter 2

My new Life  
  
Chapter2  
  
AN: Ok so this time this chapter is going to be a little longer then the first and they'll chapters will get longer each time. Im hoping to have about 15 chapters in this story. So I should have it done in about 2-3 weeks! YAY! Unless Im smothered in school work*puts all of her school books in folames~~burn!BURN!*And I actually show the point of view so you don't get confused cause im gonna change em a lot. Well, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope I get more soon! Well, read and enjoy!! :D  
  
***Usagis POV***  
  
Where is that laughing coming from? I better go see who it is because I want to know where I'm at! WHAT are  
  
those weird looking creatures with those kids? There were six people all talking and laughing together. Two girls  
  
and four boys.OOOHHHH! The guy with blue hair looks kind of cute! And so do the other ones, except for the one  
  
with plaster looking hair. Besides, he looks younger than the other people. Well, I better quit spying on them  
  
from this tree and actually talk to them and find out where I am......."aaaahhhh!" *bonk* "That hurt! Falling out  
  
of a tree is no fun" There all staring at me like I'm crazy and probably think I was spying on them.....oh wait, I was.  
  
*Digidestined POV*  
  
We all looked at where the noise came from and there was a girl with an unusual hairstyle and was lying on  
  
the ground. She was obviously spying on us. We don't know if it's an enemy or not!  
  
*Kari POV*  
  
All the guys are just staring at her like she's some kind of goddess, including my boyfriend!(TK)*hits TK on back of head*  
  
"Quit that! You already got a girlfriend, remember?!" "ummmm....hehe...." "Yea Yea, whatever. but is she an enemy  
  
or what?" I whispered. "I don't know, but she LOOKS harmless enough," he replied.  
  
"We shouldn't trust her, though.  
  
That's for sure ."  
  
*Davis POV*  
  
WOW! She's beautiful. *gawking* Gets hit on the head by YoLei. "Ow! What was that for? That hurt!" "Get a life Davis.  
  
She's way to old for you!"Yolei said. "Oh sure, spoil all my fun....." I start muttering under my breath. "Hey! Are you  
  
new here? Or are you some weird Digimon that looks like a beautiful girl?" "What the heck is a Digimon? And where  
  
am I?" she replied. I was lost." If you don't know where you are then how did you get here? Well, are you a digidestined?"  
  
She repied,"I have no clue what you're talking about. All I know is a bright light surrounded me then I ended up  
  
here..........." she was looking off in a distance, just staring like she was sad or worried.  
  
*Usagis POV*  
  
I wonder where I am and where are my friends and Mamoru are........... Then I started crying."Waaaahhhhhh!!! I want to  
  
go home! I miss my friends! I miss*sniff* Mamoru's mockery...........WAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
I know this is not the best first impression  
  
to make but I really do want to go home. I wonder if anyone has even noticed I'm gone..........................  
  
*Yoleis POV*  
  
*Puts hands over ears* Man is she ever loud. She's even worse then Davis, I didn't think it was possible...............  
  
"What's wrong..........ummmm, what's your name?" "Usagi Tsukino," she replied. Pretty name I thought. "So, Usagi.  
  
Since no one else will tell you where you are*looks around and glares* You are in the digital world. A place where  
  
all of the digimon live. Digimon is short for digital monsters. So, where are you from if you don't mind my asking."  
  
She replied, "Thanks for telling me. I've never heard of this place before. To tell you the honest truth I think I'm in another  
  
dimension. I know it sounds strange but I have this strange feeling Pluto sent me here for a reason." Another dimension?! That sure does sound weird. "Who or what is Pluto?" I said."Well, in  
  
my dimension...." Before she could finish what she was saying a young girl in an incredibly short skirt and  
  
long green/black hair with a bun on the top appeared before Usagi.  
  
*Usagi POV*  
  
"Pluto, what are you doing here?" I said. I'm actually very glad to see her." Hello Princess Serenity," she said.  
  
I've told her a million times not to call me that." Pluto, you don't have to call me that. Call me Usagi, ok?"  
  
"Sorry princess, I mean Usagi, I wont do it again," she said. Now where have I heard that before? "Usagi,  
  
I came here to tell you that you are in another dimension but I see you have already figured that out. No one  
  
in your dimension remembers you but I am going to give you a choice I can erase your memories of everyone or  
  
you can keep them but I'm warning you that you will never see them again and if you keep your memories then  
  
it might be painful for you. So, what is your choice?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. I was on the verge of  
  
busting out in tears. Not see my friends again? That just can't be. I'd rather remember my friend's and  
  
remember our memories together and remember my past then not know anything because one day I'll find a way  
  
to them whether Pluto likes it or not! "I think I want to keep my memories if you don't mind, Pluto." Pluto replied,  
  
"As you wish princess. My time in this dimension is running short. One day you will find out why you where sent here  
  
but for now it is best you not know. Farewell Usagi, and don't ask questions of why you're here. Just know it's best for  
  
you. I will be leaving now. Take care princess and may you live a happy life!" She opened the time portal and went  
  
through it then disappeared. I turned around to face my companions and knew I had a lot of talking to do. This  
  
dimension was very beautiful. The land was very pretty and the sun was shining beautifully. I look really bad  
  
after all I've been through today. My shorts were very dirty and my shirt that was white was now a light brown color  
  
from the dirt and it was ripped on the side. My hair was looking pretty rough. I really miss being home, though.  
  
YoLei replied, "Usagi, could you explain to us everything that just happened and tell us a little about yourself and where your  
  
from?" So I explained EVERYTHING to them and after three hours of talking they new everything there was to  
  
know about my life.  
  
*Davis POV*  
  
Her life is so cool and she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She looks worn out, though. She looks like she  
  
just survived a tornado! "So Usagi, where will you stay until you can get somewhere of your own?" " I  
  
don't know. I have nowhere to stay since I just got here. This is a totally different place than where I'm from.  
  
I also don't really know anyone here, but I kind of know ya'll," she replied. "If you'd like, you could stay with me  
  
for as long as you need. I just need to check with my mom though. But I'm sure it will be ok," Kari said. Damn  
  
you Kari! I was about to ask if she wanted to stay with me. Tai is Kari's brother and she might fall for him cause  
  
he's older and better looking then me. Well, I'll make her like me before she starts to like Tai...maybe*sweat drop*  
  
*Kari POV*  
  
This will be so cool. It will be like having an older sister who's really cool. "Ok everyone. I think it's time we  
  
get out of here and go home. I also got to ask my mom if Usagi can stay with me. Digi portal, open!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what did ya think? Pleas tell me and if anyone has any suggestions or comments, let me have em!! And real soon me and my friend are gonna have a Dragon Ball Z story out for anyone that is interested. It will be called Forgtten Destiny so look for it soon! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

My New Life Chapter 3 By: Akuma Satan E-Mail: FairyGoddess15@cs.com Hello again minna!! I am sooooo sorry it took so long to put up this third Chapter, but it is out now! I will try to post a new chapter more often and hopefully it won't be about a year between each chapter! * sweat drop * Well, the disclaimer is same as usual and ya'll all know It by now so read and enjoy the story!!!!!  
  
* Usagi POV *  
  
When Kari yelled "Digi Portal Open!" We went through some type of dimension thing. When we got to the end we came out through a computer in a classroom. When we got outside we were in a city, much similar to mine, but different. Nothing can compare to my home, I miss it so much and all of my friends. Most of all I miss Mamoru. I wonder what the reason is for me coming to this dimension. I know it must be a very good reason if my mother and Pluto decided on it, but why? I just can't figure it out! It's driving me crazy! On the way to Kari's house we were talking about our lives and stuff like that. When we got to her house, or should I say apartment, we came in and she told me to wait in her living room while she asked her mom and told her everything about today. Her mother came in the living room and extended her hand and I shook her hand and she replied, " Hi Usagi! I'm Kari's mother. It's very nice to meet you and you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Kari told me all about today and it sounds like things are pretty tough on you." "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. It's very kind," I replied. "Oh, your welcome dear." Then she yelled out, "Tai! Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Well, I must get back to the kitchen! I hope you like Chicken and Dumplings Usagi. At the mention of food I got excited! "Oh you bet I do!" Then she walked back in the kitchen. I didn't know Kari had a brother, or at least I assume that's her brother. He sure sounded cute!!  
  
* Kari POV * I am soooo excited that Usagi can stay with us! This is gonna be so kewl!! "Is Tai your brother?" she asked. "Yes, he is. He's 16, do you wanna go meat him? He will be so surprised of what has happened! I know I am, but I'm glad you get to stay with us. It gets boring only having a brother around all the time! Plus he can get very annoying!!" We went back to Tai's room and Kari knocked on his door, "Oh Taiiii..! I have a surprise for you!" He opened the door and as soon as he saw Usagi his jaw dropped to the floor. I started giggling a little bit. I think he was drooling!! "Hi Tai! This is my new friend Usagi. She will be staying with us for a while. It's a long story and we'll tell you bout it after dinner. And also, she knows about us being digidestined, or at least she knows a little bit about it!"  
  
* Tai POV * As soon as I opened the door a girl was standing with Kari. She was absolutely beautiful!! She's like an angel!! "Hi Tai! This is my new friend Usagi. She will be staying with us for a while. It's a long story and we'll tell you bout it after dinner. And also, she knows about us being digidestined, or at least she knows a little bit about it!" This is so cool. I can't believe she is going to be staying with us! "Hi Usagi! It's nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand. She replied, "It's nice to meet you, too." And she smiled to most wonderful smile I have ever seen. "Kids! Dinners ready!" Mom yelled. "Well, lets go eat," I said. After we got done eating we went to my room and Usagi and Kari told me everything that happened (Even though it took 2 hours!) ". And then we came here to ask mom if she could stay with us. So you see, Usagi has had a very bad day!" Man! She has really had it bad. I feel real sorry for her. Well, I hope I have a chance with her after everything that has happened! I really like her and DAMN is she fine!  
  
* Usagi POV * "So Kari, what do I do about a school? I'm in the 10th grade just in case you're wondering." "I'm in 10th to so that means you'll be at the same school as me! That's so cool!" Tai said. I'm glad I'm in the same grade as him. "Well, I'm in grade eight so we wont be going to the same school, but it's cool that you're in the same grade as Tai. That way you know somebody in your school. But I'm sure my mom will enroll you in the high school. It's called Juuban High." (A.N. I know that's the school from Sailor Moon but I don't the name of the one from Digimon. So sue me! * sweat drop*) Well, it's only Friday so she'll probably go sometime tomorrow to enroll you. But it's pretty late so we better get some sleep now. I don't have a bed in my room so I sleep in here with Tai on the bunk bed. I'm on the bottom. Since you're our guest I'll sleep on the couch while you sleep in here." I know she didn't say what she just said! I hate that I'm taking her bed way from her now!! "Oh Kari! I couldn't possibly take your bed away from you! I'll sleep on the couch; it's no problem at all! I'm just happy I have somewhere to stay!" I replied. "It's no problem, my mom is going to get me a bed real soon anyway. And since you're living with us now she'll get a bed big enough for both of us! So I insist that you sleep here until my mom gets us a new bed! OK?!" Kari insisted. I hate when people do this to me, but she really is sweet. "Ok. If you insist," I said. "Good! Well, Good night Usagi. I'll see ya in the morning! You to Tai, night!" "Night Kari," me and Tai said. I got a pair of Kari's nightclothes and changed in the bathroom. I climbed in to the bottom bunk of the bed. Tai was already at the top. I was so tired. I had a very long day and wanted nothing more then to have a nice, peaceful sleep!  
  
A.N. Finally! It's done!! After all this time! Well, I haven't wrote in a while, so was it good, bad, ok, great, horrible? Tell me please! And thank you for those of you who have encouraged me to continue! And please, e-mail me!! Give me any suggestions or anything, even flames! Well, till next chapter (Which will be soon, I promise!!) Ja!! Love ya'll!! ~~~Akuma-chan~~~ 


End file.
